


Take it out on me...

by HisAngel910



Series: The Music of Reylo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben HATES Hux, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Music speaks to me, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pissed off Sex, Take it out on me, The music is Reylo, ben wants rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAngel910/pseuds/HisAngel910
Summary: What'd he do this time?Did he break your heart?I can tell you been cryingAnd baby here you areAnd I always knowAny time you show upAt my door past 11 o'clockThat he really must've pissed you off...Take it out on me.Put your lips on mine.Let me take his wrong and make it right this time.Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call.You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad,when you're 'bout to break,when you're mad as hell,you can always take it out on me.Ever wonder what happens when you turn to a friend for comfort when your boyfriend pisses you off on a regular?  Ben Solo knows exactly what happens when Hux manages to piss of his girlfriend Rey -  because Rey comes to Ben to take out her frustrations on him.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: The Music of Reylo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572514
Comments: 20
Kudos: 109
Collections: Reylo & Reylo Adjacent Greatest Country Love Song Fic Collection





	Take it out on me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostInQueue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/gifts).



> I absolutely find that I express myself through music, and so when I heard Florida Georgia Line "Take it out on me" my little writers heart just went to town! I'm going to be working on a series of One Shots based off of some of my favorite songs!
> 
> Thanks oh so much to my sweet Kelly, LostInQueue for being my listening board and helping me argue! You're the best! Also, Benicihoe - I can't wait to write with you again!

* * *

**_What'd he do this time?_**   
**_Did he break your heart?_**   
**_I can tell you been crying_**   
**_And baby here you are_**   
**_And I always know_**   
**_Any time you show up_**   
**_At my door past 11 o'clock_**   
**_That he really must've pissed you off..._**

 ** _Take it out on me._**   
**_Put your lips on mine._**   
**_Let me take his wrong and make it right this time._**   
**_Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call._**   
**_You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad,_**   
**_when you're 'bout to break,_**   
**_when you're mad as hell,_**   
**_you can always take it out on me._**

The knock at the door was quiet, almost quiet enough that Ben never heard it. Glancing over to the clock he frowned lightly as  it ticked closer to midnight. He tossed his towel on the arm of the couch as he jogged through the house, calling out as he got closer. “Hang on, hang on”. Ben lowered his head to peer through the peephole. With a muttered curse, he quickly jerked the door open. He took in the teary eyes and smudged make-up with her quivering lip and tugged her inside.

“What’d the fucker do now?” he growled out, his arms wrapping around her.

Rey let herself be wrapped in his arms, her tears  slowing. She couldn’t help but to snuggle into  him , his broad chest and strong arms immediately calming her as she listened to his heart thumping against her ear. For long moments she simply stood,  taking comfort from his embrace.

Ben glanced down at the woman in his arms, her body trembling lightly against him. This wasn’t the first time that they’d stood in this same spot. For over a year now, he’d been head over heels in love with Rey. She’d transferred into his office at the request of his mother, previously working for his uncle at one of their satellite locations. He’d started to fall for her at the first smile she gave him, her small hand grasping his as they were introduced. He hadn’t been quick enough over the first few weeks as he got to know her, missing out on the opportunity to take her out or develop anything other than a friendship. 

Armitage Hux, one of their  IT  vendors had jumped at the opportunity and before he knew it, they were dating. For the first few months, Ben had been content to  just  get to know Rey. They’d developed an intense friendship as their project progressed, often times working from Ben’s home or up until six months ago at Rey’s apartment. Six months prior Rey had given in and moved in with Hux. That was the last time they’d worked at her home. 

More and more over the last few weeks he found himself answering the door to find Rey on his doorstep. And more often than not, it was because of something Hux had done or some fight they’d had . In the beginning, Ben was there to offer a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen to her or sometimes, he’d take her down to the basement to work out with him. A few weeks ago, her visits ended up turning in to something else entirely. Three weeks ago, Ben had opened the door to find Rey spitting mad and on a roll. 

“ _ The rotten bastard!” she exclaimed, storming into the living room. _

_ Ben felt his eyebrow raise taking in her formal wear and the spiked heels bringing her nearly eye level as he closed the door behind her.  _ _ “I’m _ _ sure  _ _ he is,  _ _ but do you care to explain why?” _

_ “Hux knew that I was going to be attending the dinner reception for the new clients at First Order. I had specifically  _ **_ asked _ ** _ him to accompany me tonight. I had his tux ready for him at home, the car service set to pick him up and then me. We would have arrived on time and ready to mingle with the new clients”. _

_ “Alright. And I’m assuming that since you’re here and not there something happened along the way?” _

_ “Of course _ _ , _ _ something happened! Hux happened!” she bellowed. _

_ “So _ _ , _ _ are you going to fill me in on what happened or just yell?” he asked, leaning on the back of the couch with his massive arms folded over his chest.  _

_ “First of all, the car showed up to the apartment to pick him up and he wasn’t even there. I tried his cell phone  _ _ multiple times _ _ trying to get him on the phone, no luck. I asked our neighbor Poe to pop in and just see if he maybe fell asleep or was in the shower – the bastard had never even come home. So, now I’m stuck at the office getting ready to attend an event without my plus one only to have the car service text me that the ride was rerouted. Apparently, Hux decided that he’d use the car service that  _ **_ I paid for _ ** _ to take a client out for drinks to try and sign them _ _ because his job is  _ _ apparently _ _ more important than mine”. _

_ Ben could only shake his head as he watched her pace the room, the sharp click of her heels loud in the quiet space. “And what are you going to do about it?” he asked, his voice serious. _

_ “What do you mean ‘what are you gonna do about it’? What the hell am I supposed to do about it _ _? I’m already screwed tonight” _ _ she demanded, whirling towards him.  _

_ “Every time he fucks you over, you end up coming here to vent and by the time you get back home you’re already making excuses for his behavior. At what point are you actually going to do something about it?” _

_ “Are you kidding me?” she snapped, stopping in front of him. “I came here  _ _ thinking that you were going  _ _ to  _ _ offer me support _ _ and you’re dumping this on me?” _

_ “I’m not dumping anything on you darlin’. But how many times are you going to let him do this to you? Screw you over at the last minute, piss you off or just be an asshole in general” Ben replied.  _ _ “I don’t like seeing you hurt and...” he broke off at her frustrated sound _ _ as she closed the distance between them. _

_ “How dare you?” she hissed out, her fingertip poking into his chest. “You don’t even have a relationship, but you’re trying to judge me for how I handle mine?” _

_ Ben flicked his eyes down to her fingertip poking into his chest, his eyes narrowing. “Be careful now Rey” he warned, rising to his feet.  _

_ “Be careful? Careful of what? You don’t want me to tell you how much of an ass you’re being  _ _ right _ _ now?” she  _ _ spat out,  _ _ thoroughly _ _ frustrated _ _. _

_ “You’re looking to take out your pissed off on someone, I get that...but...”  _

_ Rey threw her hands up in disgust as she spun away from him to stomp over to the door. “You have no idea what I want right now” she growled out, yanking the door open.  _

_ In an instant Ben was behind her, his large hand slapping the door closed. “Then why don’t you tell me what the fuck it is that you  _ **_ do _ ** _ want Rey?” he rumbled out, whirling her to face him. _

_ For a long moment Rey could only stare up into his frustrated face, her lips parted as she fought to control her temper. Her eyes searched his before she gripped his shirt in her fist, dragging him closer to press her lips against his. She felt him stiffen in shock as she swept her tongue out to tease his lips into parting for her. She pressed her luck and slipped her tongue between his lips, stroking his tongue lightly. Her hands slid up his chest to tangle in his hair to take the kiss deeper, tugging at his hair to angle his mouth so that she could take more.  _

_ In an instant Ben pressed her back against the wall, his hands dropping to her hips to anchor her in place. He struggled to keep his hands gentle as her mouth, her perfect little mouth moved against his. He ripped his mouth from hers as she rolled her hips against him, his hands tight on her hips. _

_ “What are we doing? What about Hux?” he asked, dropping his head to nuzzle at her neck.  _

_ Her head dropped back against the wall with gasp as he nipped at the curve of her shoulder. “I don’t know, but I want this” she answered, her hips pressing against him. She dragged his head back up, ripping a moan from his lips before crashing her lips to his. Her motions were frantic, her hands rough as she rolled her hips against his quickly hardening cock.  _

_ “This is what you want _ _? You’re sure?” _ _ he growled out, his hands dragging her dress up over her thighs to lift her against him.  _

_ Rey wrapped her legs around his thick waist, her shoes dropping to the floor behind him.  _ _ “Yes _ _ ” she whispered, her tongue tracing over the shell of his ear. _ _ “Please...” _

_ “Alright darlin’. You can take it out on me” he murmured, taking her lips as he walked them to the bedroom.  _

Every visit since that night had ended with Rey taking out her frustrations on Ben in bed, or the couch or against the wall. Each time she left with a smile on her lips and another piece of Ben’s heart. And just like every other night before this, he would make sure that she left with a smile . 

Ben eased her back, tipping her chin up. “What’s he done this time?” he murmured, his hand moving to cup his face as his thumb brushed away the tears from her cheek. 

“He’s an asshole, that’s what” she muttered out. 

“I know that darlin’ but you’re gonna need to be more specific for me. Why is he an asshole tonight?”

Rey could only shrug as she stepped out of his arms, dropping her jacket on the couch. She paused briefly, finally noticing that he was shirtless. Her eyes moved over him, taking in the bare chest. Her eyes lifted to his. “I didn’t mean to interrupt your workout Ben”.

“You know you can come over anytime  baby , you don’t have to call ” he responded, tapping a finger to her upturned nose. “So spill it”.

“You know he’s been travelling this week and tonight we were supposed to Facetime. I was hoping to entice him into something, well...something” she replied, flushing as she turned to catch his smirk.

“Still holding out on you? How long has it been?” he asked.

“You know how long it’s been Ben. Nothing has changed in the last week” she murmured.

Ben could only shake his head as he paced the living room. “So, it’s been nearly three months since he’s made love to you and you were hoping to what? Entice him with a little phone sex? Show him what he’s missing out on?”

He watched as the flush rolled up her chest to her throat, unable to stop the chuckle that rolled out. His plush lips lifted at the corner as he studied her. “Let me guess darlin’, you went all out. Probably set the stage for him, dressed the bed nice and pretty,  lit  a few candles ...am I right? Knowing you, you wrapped yourself up like a gift, something really special. My guess is Agent Provocateur right?”

Once again, her face  flushed as he hit the nail on the head as only he could. With a sigh she glanced down to her simple  wrap  dress, knowing that underneath it was fantasy of black lace. Her lips curved slightly as she answered, simply nodding yes.

“Ok, I’m right on track so far. So you get everything all ready to go, wrap yourself up like a perfect little present and what happens next? What did he do to piss you off?” he asked, stepping closer to her.

Rey trembled lightly as he came closer, her eyes raking over him as she lifted her chin to look at his face. Her eyes focused on his lips as they curved slowly. Ben was everything that Hux wasn’t. At nearly 6’3, Ben stood head and shoulders above her. He was thick and broad, his shoulders wide and strong thanks to his workouts.  Every day she watched him at work, whether in a suit or even in casual attire of his jeans, but this...the expanse of skin was overwhelming and quite distracting. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as she let her gaze travel over his chest to skim over his abs, before lingering on the ever so faint trail that led from his belly button to dip below the low hanging waistband of his shorts. 

“When I called the first time, I ended up in voice mail. The second time I called, same thing. The third time I called, he answered. Well, he didn’t answer. But some skinny little brunette answered, wearing nothing but a hotel robe on Facetime”.

Ben stepped closer, his finger trailing over her check and down over her throat. “And let me guess, you wanna take it out on me again?” he asked, his voice low and dark as his finger trailed down to dip in the valley of her breasts. 

Rey felt the breath shudder out at the feel of his fingertips on her skin. “Yes” she breathed.

His lips curved darkly as he slowly pulled the tie of her dress, his fingers moving slowly to part the dress.  “I don’t think I’m gonna let you take it out on me tonight. I think tonight, tonight I’m gonna show you  how  you should be treated. I’m gonna  make you feel  so much  better tonight darlin’ . So why don’t you tell me how I can make you feel better. Do you want my fingers?” he purred out. “My mouth? Or do you need me to fill up that pretty little pussy?”

Rey stared helplessly up at his face, her breath coming fast between her lips. “Ben, please...”

Ben only smiled as he slid the dress from her shoulders to pool at her feet. “Please what? I’ve got to take my time here. You wrapped yourself up so nice and pretty, it would such a waste if  I didn’t take the time to appreciate what you did here”. 

Her eyes fluttered closed at the feel of his finger gliding over the curve of her breast, trailing under the lace. She barely registered his murmured words, her body on fire at his touch as she shuddered . 

“Oh baby” he murmured, his eyes traveling over her body. Ben took a step back to take in the glory that was her body.  She stood before him encased in black lace, as if she’d ripped his fantasy straight out of his dreams. The lace panties rode high on her hips, barely there and caressing the curve of her ass perfectly. His tongue swept out over his plush bottom lip seeing her tight nipples puckered under the sheer bra just calling out for his lips. 

Ben walked slowly behind her, his hand trailing over the curve of her hip to rest on her stomach. He felt her tremble under his hand with dark satisfaction. “So? What do you need to feel better? My fingers?” he asked, letting his fingers slide just below the black lace to tease between her already soaked lips.

“Or maybe my tongue?” he growled out, dragging his tongue over the curve of her neck. 

She shuddered now, the breath catching as her fingers gripped his forearm. “Ben...”

His lips curved now as he pressed her back against him, grinding his cock against her. “That’s my name darlin’ and soon enough you’ll be screaming it, but first you need to tell me what you want. Tell me Rey...” her murmured, his fingers dipping between her folds to tease at her clit.

Rey dropped her head back against his chest, gripping his arms. “I want...oh fuck...Ben! Your mouth...please. Make me come” she panted out.

The satisfied growl rumbled in his chest and he nipped at her ear, delighted with the gasp. “Yes ma’am”. He swept her into his arms, moving quickly through the house to his bedroom. The light was low as he moved to the bed, laying her down gently. Once again he was struck by her beauty,  pausing beside her to just look his fill .

Ben slipped her shoes off, leaving them by  his side as his hands slid up her leg. With a small smile, he lifted her leg to drop a kiss against her knee before kissing his way up her thigh. He shifted to kneel next to the bed, tugging her closer to the edge of the bed. 

“As beautiful as you look baby, I need to see these gone” he murmured, hooking his fingers in the waist of her panties to draw them down over her hips. Tossing the panties to the side, his hands moved over her thighs to spread them wide. His head  dropped to press his lips to her thigh before lifting her legs to drape over his shoulders, his hands under her hips to lift her.

Rey trembled at the feel of his lips against her skin, her thighs quivering as he spread her wide open. Her body bowed wildly as he nipped at the soft skin at her hip. His hand was hot and heavy as he pushed her back, holding in place to taste her. She felt her eyes drift closed at the first swipe of his tongue between her soaked folds, the moan ripped from her throat. Her back arched as he pressed his tongue against her, the flat of his tongue slowly moving between her lips. She couldn’t stop her fingers from tangling in his hair as she pulled him closer, her heels digging in against his shoulders. 

She  couldn’t help but rock against him, his tongue teasing slowly against her – everywhere but where she needed him. “Ben please...please” she moaned out.

His eyes, dark and filled with lust lifted to hers, his tongue swirling over her. He lifted his head long enough to growl out “Eyes on me baby” before dropping back to her wet cunt with a moan. Ben kept his eyes locked on hers as his tongue flicked furiously against her clit before sealing his lips around it to suckle her. Her hips jerked at the suction of his lips, her body dripping for him. 

“I need...Ben, more. Ben....” she panted out, the delicious pressure building low in her body. 

Ben kept his tongue circling her clit while teasing at her entrance with just one of his thick fingers, her body clenching already. His lips curved as she babbled mindlessly above him, her hips moving urgently with her fingers tugging at his hair. Her tight channel fluttered against his fingers as he eased  a second finger into her, stretching her open. 

Her thighs quivered around him, desperate to close around his thick body. The breath sobbed out from between her lips as she rocked her hips up to his face. His fingers moved quickly inside of her now, stroking deeply inside of her.  His fingers crooked inside of her, twisting to reach that special spot she cried out as his cheeks hollowed, sucking in earnest. The dam broke as she came, flooding his face and hand which kept stroking to draw out her orgasm. 

Ben growled out his pleasure against her soaked pussy as she came, slowing his fingers to lazily slide in and out. He eased off of her clit, instead lapping at her gently. Her body went limp around him, her legs dropping open again. He couldn’t contain his grin as she pushed at him weakly her body overworked and twitching. He swiped his hand across face, wiping her slick from his face with a satisfied smile. 

Rey leaned up on her elbows, her eyes hooded, to watch him palming his cock currently straining against his loose-fitting shorts. “It looks like you could use a little help with that” she murmured,  sitting up as he stood in front of her. Her fingers hooked into the waistband of his shorts, dragging them down his thighs with her bottom lip tucked in between her teeth. She nearly sighed when his cock bounced free of his shorts, thick and long jutting away from his body.

Ben watched her exploring his cock, her tiny hands wrapped around his thick length. He couldn’t help but to slide the cups of her bra down, the fabric pushing her breasts up as an offering. His fingertips circled her nipples, enjoying the way the she trembled. 

“How’re you gonna help me darlin’?” he rumbled out, his cock aching with her fingers squeezing him lightly. 

Her eyes dropped to the head of his cock, flushed and dripping as her fingers traced lightly up the long length of him. His breath hissed out as she teased the silky underside, his cock jumping. Leaning in, Rey stared up at Ben as she swirled her tongue around the head of his dick moaning at the taste of his precum on her tongue. She moved slowly now, easing her mouth down over his shaft, stretching her lips around him.  Her tongue moved over him, exploring every vein and ridge as she listened to the sounds he made.

“God” he sighed out, his head tipped back. 

Her hand stroked over him, her fingertips not meeting at the base. She hollowed her cheeks as she hummed against him, her tongue flat to take him deep inside. Her eyes flicked up to his as she released her grip on his cock, her hands sliding around to grip his as s to squeeze lightly. Rey used the grip on his ass to guide him, encouraging him to thrust against her mouth. 

“Fuck! Fuck that mouth is amazing sweet girl. So hot, so wet on my cock” he ground out, his hips moving against her mouth. 

Ben tangled his fingers in her hair, his fingertips stroking lightly over her scalp as her mouth worked magic on him. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head as she took him deep into her mouth, the hum of satisfaction sending ripples of pleasure up his back. His hips thrust forward as his fingers gripped her hair locking her in place, his eyes flying down to her face as she struggled to take him all in. Her eyes watered as she fought to keep him deep in her throat.

“You look so beautiful” he ground out. “Like you were made to take my cock”.

Rey moaned as his words caused her cunt to clench wildly, her body desperate to be filled. In an instant, Ben pulled out of her mouth with a wet pop to drag her to her feet. She had no time to prepare as he took her mouth fiercely, his tongue sweeping into tangle against hers. He made quick work of her bra, sweeping the straps over her shoulders. He tore his lips from hers, panting heavily as he lowered them to the bed, her legs wrapping around his waist to lock him against her. 

Her fingers grazed over his chest, her nails scraping against his nipples drawing a groan from deep within. She rocked her hips against him, her heels pushing against him urgently. “Now Ben...I need you inside of me” she begged.

“Does he know how amazing you are?” he murmured, his hand gliding over her chest to rest against her mound. “Does he have any idea what he’s missing out on? He can’t take care of you the way I could. You’d never have to wonder with me” he whispered. 

He wrapped his hand around his aching cock, gliding it through her soaked folds to press against her. Ben watched as the thick head of his cock eased inside of her, hissing at the tight squeeze. He kept his strokes slow and shallow, his eyes flicking between her face and watching his cock sink into her cunt. 

“If you were mine darlin’...you’d never have to wonder if I wanted you” he growled out, sinking deeper into her.

Her fingers dug into his arms with a gasp, her hips rolling against him. “Ben...”

“You’d never go without. You’d come all over my cock, my tongue...” his voice deep and throaty. “You’d never need another man to make you feel this way”.

Rey opened her mouth to speak, his words bringing tears to her eyes. She couldn’t find the words to say, instead dragging his head down to take his lips.

He sank into the kiss, his hips flush against her. Ben felt every flutter and squeeze of her cunt, nearly driving him mad with the urge to fuck her into the mattress.  Instead, he let his weight settle on her soft curves, her legs tight around his  hips.  He  poured every bit of himself and his emotion into the kiss . Tearing his lips from hers, he  licked and kissed his way to her neck as he began to rock his hips. Every stroke of his cock was slow and  deliberate , wringing every bit of pleasure from her as he could.  “Do you feel how good it is Rey? How  my cock feels buried deep inside of you?” he murmured.

There were no words to describe how she felt, every part of her steeped in him. She felt the pressure building low in her body while Ben worked to build her up. “Ben...oh god...please Ben, please” she moaned out, her body arching against him. 

“Almost there baby” he whispered. “I can feel you squeezing me, so hot and wet. Come for me darlin’, let me feel you”.

Rey felt her body erupt around him, her fingers digging into his back as she held on to him. She heard herself calling out his name while she shuddered underneath of him. 

Ben felt his eyes roll when she clamped down on him, his own release not far behind hers. He hissed out a breath at the feel of her fingernails dragging over his back, her body trembling wildly. As her hands  fell away from him, his control snapped and he shifted his body to pump into her. His hands pushed her knees up, nearly folding her in half as he fucked her now, chasing his own release. 

She was still reeling from her orgasm, her body still quaking. Her eyes raked over his face, so fierce, so sexy. “Ben” she sighed, “It’s so good...fill me up Ben, come for me”.

He felt like a puppet on a string, his body reacting to her voice. He came with a shout, his hips stuttering to rest flush against her. He felt his cock swell as he came, filling her as she’d asked. He fell forward, bracing himself on his forearms as his body shuddered. His breath panted out and his head dropped to her chest. For several long moments he held himself still inside of her, relishing the feeling of being held inside of her.

Ben eased his hips back, slipping out of her body before rolling to the side. He drew her gently to his side, smoothing his hand over her back in lazy circles. “I meant what I said darlin’. You deserve better than him. I don’t know why you won’t let him go”.

“I...Ben, I...” she struggled to get the words out.

“It’s alright Rey. You always got a shoulder with me if you need it” he murmured, letting his eyes droop closed as they held each other. 

For hours Rey lay in his arms, her fingers carding through his hair and smoothing over his chest as she watched him sleep. As his lips curved in his sleep, she couldn’t help but touch his lips with a smile. Behind her, she heard the buzz of her phone and she reached to silence it before it could disturb Ben. Her stomach dropped when she saw Hux’s smiling face lighting up the screen. She fought back tears as she eased from the bed, knowing that the moment had to end. She dressed quickly and quietly, snagging her shoes and took one last look at Ben before slipping out the door. 

**_Take off your coat, baby come on in._**   
**_Girl, let me help to get back at him._**   
**_And I don't know why you never say goodbye..._**   
**_Whatever hell he's putting you through,_**   
**_I can't wait for you to take it out on me._**   
  
**_Put your lips on mine._**   
**_Let me take his wrong and make it right this time._**   
**_Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call._**   
**_You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad,_**

**_ when you're 'bout to break, when you're mad as hell,  _ **

**_ you can always take it out on me. _ **

More than a week later, Ben found himself at work growing increasingly frustrated as day after day went by with no word from Rey. He hadn’t seen nor heard from her since she’d left his house, waking up in the morning to find her gone. His calls and texts had gone unanswered and he’d considered swinging by her apartment to check on her, but after couldn’t figure out how to explain his presence to Hux. He stepped off the elevator this morning just as he had the days prior, glancing over to her office door to still see it closed and dark. Rounding the corner to the  break room , he came face to face with Rey. 

“Hey stranger. Where’ve you been?” he asked, tugging her into the  break room . 

Rey swallowed, looking over her shoulder to the door that he’d closed. “I just took a few days off that’s all”.

His brow furrowed as he frowned down at her, the tension written across her face.  “What happened last weekend Rey?” Ben glanced over his shoulder before continuing, his voice dropping. “You left without even a word, you haven’t returned my calls”.

She stood before him, her mouth working as she tried to figure out what to say. For days she’d been struggling to make the right decision and make sense of her feelings. She’d been ashamed to sneak out of Ben’s house the way she had, but everything was so overwhelming. The way he’d held her, the way he’d kissed her. For hours she had laid next to him, trying desperately to figure things out. Even now, her chest felt tight as she looked up into his concerned eyes. 

“I’m sorry Ben. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just...I mean...” she broke off, her fingers twisting together. 

“Why haven’t you returned my calls? Or texts? Did I upset you?” he asked, his hands itching to touch her. 

“Oh no, no Ben not at all. I just had to think about things” she replied, stepping closer to him. Her hand smoothed over his chest, adjusting his tie while her eyes darted past him. 

“What things Rey? I don’t understand why you just disappeared on me”.

Rey felt the emotion rising again, everything from the last few days just building. “Ben, I had to think about some of the things you said to me” she began, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. “I went home and took a long look in the mirror. I’ve been a horrible person” she exclaimed, the tears finally spilling over. 

Ben slapped his hand against the door to the  break room , stopping it from opening as a fellow coworker tried to walk in. “Occupied!” he barked out before turning the lock on the handle. 

“What do you mean you’ve been a horrible person?” he asked, running his hands over her arms. 

“My god Ben, can’t you see it? I’m with Hux but I’m sleeping with you, I live with him...it’s a relationship and I’ve been lying to him, to myself. It’s wrong...” she began.

He felt the blood drain from his face, his hands dropping to his side. “Got it. No problem Rey” he muttered, turning to the door.

“ Wait!  Ben ! Let me explain”, her eyes searching his.

“No need Rey, I get it. I hope you and Hux are happy” he ground out, moving past her to escape the confines of the break room.  He yanked the door open to shove past a very shocked Rose, one of Rey’s closest friends at work. 

“No, no...wait! Ben!” she called, her voice tearful.

“What the hell is going on Rey?” Rose questioned, her eyes wide watching the tears stream over Rey’s cheeks.

“I have to go to Rose. I have to talk to Ben” she whimpered out, wiping furiously at her face.

Rose slapped the door closed again, blocking it with her body. “No way! Not until you tell me what’s going on”.

As Rose worked to calm Rey in the  break room , Ben stormed down the hallway. He burst into his office, slamming the door behind him to pace in the small space. His fists were clenched tightly, his jaw working. ‘ _ Of course she ended it, I pushed her too hard’,  _ he thought to himself. __ With a growl of frustration, he spun to grab the mug from his desk only to heave it across the room.  _ ‘I have to get out of here’ _ he thought and snatched his keys.

It was only his bad luck that he saw Hux strolling down the hall on his way to the IT department. He felt the rage building as he watching Hux leaning in to chat with one of their new IT interns, a young attractive female. Ben saw red as Hux leaned in to whisper in her ear,  his fingers trailing up over her arm to tease at her ear as  a smile  spread across her face. Over Hux’s shoulder he saw Rey stepping out of the breakroom with Rose patting her shoulder sympathetically and felt his gut burn. 

Hux glanced up as Ben moved past him with a smarmy smile. “Hey Solo! How’s it...”

The entire floor gasped collectively as Ben reared back and swung, his closed fist connecting with Hux’s jaw. Ben stood over the crumpled form of Hux, his jaw tense as he waited for the reaction. He stepped back as Rey rushed over to drop to her knees next to Hux. 

“Oh god, Ben! What did you do?” she  cried, shocked at his  actions .

Hux groaned lightly, still sprawled out with his eyes closed. Rey patted his face gently, speaking softly as she tried to bring him around. 

Ben could only shrug. “He had it coming” he growled out as he walked away. “If he wants to press charges, you know where to find me” he tossed over his shoulder, turning on his heel to stride away. Ben caught the elevator, jabbing at the lobby button. He sagged back against the wall as Rey slipped in between the closing doors.

“Ben” she murmured, reaching for him. She stepped back in surprise when he jerked out of her grasp, putting distance between them.

“I’m being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it”, he uttered. His chuckle rolled up from his chest, though there was no humor in his laugh. 

Rey felt the tears welling as she looked up to his face, the emotion racing across his face tearing at her.  She stepped closer to him now in the elevator, lifting her hand to smooth over his jaw ; clenched and ticking as his chin quivered with his emotion. “The strength to do what Ben? I don’t understand”.

“I can’t do this anymore Rey. I can’t keep settling for the bits and pieces of you, for the late-night visits, the texts,  the secret meetings at the office. I hate seeing you with him knowing that he can’t love you the way I do, that he won’t treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I have to walk away Rey”. Ben looked away as the elevator dinged to signal the lobby. 

“I meant what I said, I hope you and Hux are happy” he clipped out, turning away from her to push through the crowd walking onto the elevator. 

Rey sagged back against the wall of the elevator, shock coursing through her.  _ ‘He loves me’ _ . Before she could get herself together to follow him, the elevator was filled and, on its way back up. She jumped off the elevator at its first stop, dashing through the floor to the stairwell. With a curse she snatched her shoes off to barrel down the emergency stairs to the lobby and ran towards the parking garage. She burst through the door in time to see Ben’s tail lights turn on to the street. 

“Damnit!” she cursed. 

She worked her way back through the lobby on her way upstairs, shoes still in hand and walked onto her floor still in chaos. Hux was now upright at least, sitting in the chair just outside Rey’s office complete with the ice pack against his jaw. Rey rolled her eyes at the dramatics, listening to the grumbles. She walked past Hux into her office, slipping back into her shoes as she gathered her things.

“You didn’t tell him did you?” 

Rey looked over her shoulder to see Hux leaning against her door.  “Obviously not ” she mumbled out, snatching her own keys before trying to push past him. 

“Maybe if you had, I wouldn’t be standing here wondering if I’ll be able to eat lunch...” Hux snarked out.

“Fuck off” she muttered, pushing him out of her way. She called out for Rose as she headed for the elevator, checking her purse as she walked. She jabbed at the button anxiously, glancing at her phone. She tried Ben’s cell only to be sent straight to voice mail. 

** \--Rey-- **

**_ Ben, we need to talk.  _ **

**_ Please. _ **

**_ Let me explain. _ **

Rey looked up as the doors opened, quickly moving into the elevator. “Rose, I’m sorry but I have to go find him. I have to speak with Ben. Tell everyone I’ll be back”.

“Good luck Rey” Rose called out, the doors closing. 

_ ‘I should’ve just told him’ _ she thought to herself, her steps quick now as she dug her car keys out.  _ ‘Why didn’t I just tell him?’  _ Rey drove through town, trying his cell at every light.

“Ben, please call me back. You have to let me explain”.

** \--Rey-- **

**_ Ben, I’m on my way to you. _ **

She felt like she was caught at every light on the way to his, the minutes ticking by. She finally pulled on to his street, relieved to see his car in the drive. Rey pulled in behind him, rushing up the stairs to knock on the door. 

“Ben! Ben, I know your home. Ben!” she called, banging on the door. Several long minutes passed, her heart sinking as he ignored the door. She dialed his number again, this time hearing the phone ring just beyond the door. 

“Damnit Ben, I’m not going anywhere! Open the door!”

Ben yanked the door open. “Go home Rey, I’m sure Hux...” he broke off as she pushed her way through the door. 

“Did you mean it?” she demanded .

“Mean what?” he asked,  closing the door behind her,  not interested in the entire neighborhood listening in. 

“You said you loved me. Did you mean it?”

His hands came up to scrub his face with a sigh. He turned away from her to sit on the couch, his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees. “Does it matter? I scratched an itch, I made you feel better and it’s done now. You made your choice”.

Rey huffed out a frustrated noise. “Stubborn ass” she muttered as she stormed around the living room, finally kicking off her shoes. “Answer me Ben. Yes or no?”

“What difference does it make? What we’ve been doing? It isn’t working. You said it yourself, it isn’t fair to Hux” he sighed. 

“You’re not listening to me Ben. I need to know”.

Ben dropped his hands to look up at her. “I’m not listening? Seriously?”. He surged to his feet, furious now as he spoke. “I’m not listening? For weeks, I’ve given you everything you needed from me.  ** Everything ** Rey! I’ve been there for you every time. I’ve told you, I’ve  ** shown ** you how much I care”.

“Ben...”

“No! Damnit it no! I showed you how you deserve to be treated, I showed you how much I loved you. And what did you do? You left! You fucking snuck out of my bed in the middle of the night, like some hook up. You left my bed to go back to him. Couldn’t even be bothered to answer a message or a call. And now you want me to listen? I don’t think so!”

Rey stared up at him towering over her, her mouth dropping open as he shouted out his frustrations. Hearing the way he felt when she left burned a hole in her gut, knowing that he didn’t see it. He wasn’t hearing her. “Ben...just wait” she tried, shocked when he just shook his head and kept shouting. 

She felt her temper snap and shouted his name, planting both hands on his chest and shoving him back on the couch. “ Shut up!  I need to hear you say it. Anyone can fuck, I’ve learned that the hard way but I need to hear you say it”. Her voice cracked as she teared up, “No one’s ever...ever said it and...and I want to believe this is real. I need to know”.

Ben saw the tears in her eyes, heard the tears on her voice. Even as much as he was hurting, he couldn’t hurt her. “Yes. I love you Rey. I think I’ve loved you since the start” he admitted with a sigh, watching the tears slip down her cheeks. 

“God you really are a stubborn ass Ben” she murmured, climbing on to his lap to straddle him. “If you would have just waited to let me explain”.

“Rey...” he stopped as her lips descended on his, silencing him. Her tongue swept into his mouth with a sigh, tangling with his. He couldn’t stop his hands from gripping her waist, locking her against him. She rocked against him as her fingers gripped his hair. He broke away with a groan. “Explain what?”

Her heart was ready to burst. “I love you too” she admitted softly.

He could only stare, his mouth dropping open. “Rey...wait. You love me? But you left...I don’t understand”.

“Do you remember the first time? I told you that you had no idea what I actually wanted? I wanted you Ben. You made me feel things that I’d never felt. I found myself questioning why I was ever with Hux, you were everything he wasn’t. Every time I left you, I wanted to cry. I found myself hating to go home, hating to leave you”.

“Then why did you?” he asked, his voice thick with emotion. 

“The last time, I truly started to believe that you cared”. She took a deep breath, glancing down to his hands firm on her thighs. “My phone rang and it was Hux. I couldn’t stand the thought of being in a relationship with him when...” she stopped, her voice thick.

“When what Rey?” he asked, his hands squeezing lightly. 

“When I wanted to be with you. I left that night so that I could end it with Hux. I had to end it Ben. I couldn’t risk hurting you”.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I had to come back to you free and clear. I needed you to know that I made a choice. That I chose you Ben” she responded, her own voice quavering now. She watched the slow smile spread across his face, her own smile breaking through. 

“I love you Ben” s he whispered, once again taking his lips again. 

“ But why did you ignore my calls? My texts? Rey, I tried you for days and then you didn’t come to work...I thought that...” he broke off, his eyes searching her face.

“You thought what?” she asked, her hands smoothing over his face.

“I thought I pushed you away” he murmured.

“Oh Ben. No, no. I watched you sleeping for hours that night, watched you smile in your sleep, felt your arms around me. When Hux called me and I saw his face on my phone, I knew. I just knew. I went to his apartment and started packing. When he finally came home, he admitted that he’d been seeing other women for months. I told him everything. I put everything into storage and I’m staying with Finn and Poe until I find an apartment”.

He turned his face to nuzzle into her hand, his eyes closing he pressed a kiss into her palm. “ So I decked Hux for nothing then?” he chuckled.

“Umm,  kinda . Speaking of which, why did you?” she asked, quivering as his hands stroked over her thighs to push her skirt further up her legs.  Her breath quickened as his fingertips brushed against her hot center, already wet for him.

“I thought you’d made up your mind to make things work even after he cheated on you. And then I saw him hitting on the intern and it pissed me off” he replied. 

Rey grinned, her fingers moving to his shirt unbuttoning slowly to part his shirt. Her lips parted, her tongue sweeping out over her lips before pressing them to his chest. She trailed her tongue up over his neck, thrilled at the way at hands tightened on her thighs as he moaned. “So Hux pissed you off this time huh? Do you want to take it out on me this time?” she purred out, the tip of her tongue tracing his ear.

Ben shuddered at her husky voice in his ear and quickly rolled Rey to her back, his hips pressing against hers as her legs tightened around his waist . “Not this time darlin’. This time, I’m gonna love you just the way you should be” he murmured. 

**_Yeah, I'll lay you down and love you just the way you should be._**   
**_Baby, so now that you're ready._**   
**_Take it out on me._**   
**_You can take it out on me baby._**   
**_If you ever_** ** _wanna_** ** _leave, baby._**   
**_In the middle of the night, that's alright..._**   
**_You can take, take, take it out on me._**


End file.
